Low dielectric constant materials are used as interlayer dielectrics in microelectronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, to reduce the RC delay and improve device performance. As device sizes continue to shrink, the dielectric constant of the material between metal lines must also decrease to maintain the improvement. Certain low-k materials have been proposed, including various carbon-containing materials such as organic polymers and carbon-doped oxides. The eventual limit for a dielectric constant is k=1, which is the value for a vacuum. Methods and structures have been proposed to incorporate void spaces or “air gaps” in attempts to obtain dielectric constants closer to k=1. One major issue facing air gap technology is how to remove sacrificial material to facilitate multi-layer structures. Another major issue facing air gap technology is how to facilitate air gap creation while providing a structure which can withstand modern processing steps, such as chemical-mechanical polishing and thermal treatment, as well as post processing mechanical and thermo-mechanical rigors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a microelectronic device structure incorporating air gaps which has low-k dielectric properties, can be used in multi-layer structures, and has acceptable mechanical characteristics during and after processing.